Prior art structure relative to fishing rod carrying case structure is indicated and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,141 of a flexible case construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,819 sets forth a generally elongate tubular carrying case structure having a plurality of compartments accessed through opposed ends of the case structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,144 is a further example of a flexible carrying case for fishing rods and the like, with U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,279 a further example of a rigid case whose end cap permits access interiorly of the case structure.